1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the distributed handling of associated data sets in a computer network. More specifically, the invention relates to creating one or more follow-on data sets for an initial data set.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern database related processes, i.e., processes that are based on repeatedly accessing one or more databases, commonly involve transitions between multiple processing stages. Transitions from one processing stage to another are often accompanied by the generation of data specific for a particular transition and indicative of the current processing stage (i.e., the processing stage from which the transition is occurring). Conventionally, the transition from one processing stage to another is initiated by dialogue-type communications during which data required for creating a particular follow-on data set is input, verified and confirmed.
As an example of such database-related processes, consider the computer-assisted procurement of goods and services or the computer-assisted manufacturing of complex machinery. During a procurement process, data pertaining to different processing stages, like purchase requisition, goods ordering, goods receiving and invoicing, are successively generated and have to be successively stored. Hence, individual data sets associated with the individual processing stages will have to be handled as the procurement process proceeds.
Due to the very nature of processes of the above type, generation of a data set during a particular processing stage usually requires the evaluation of data sets that have been generated earlier during one or more preceding processing stages. Thus, from the point of view of an initial data set that has been created during an earlier processing stage, in later processing stages follow-on data sets somehow associated with the initial data set are generated.
Since complex database related processes necessitate the interaction of a plurality of users, software mechanisms handling the generation, storage and manipulation of process-related data sets usually run on distributed components of a computer network. This requirement implies that individual data sets can be accessed from different network components at different processing stages.
When a user is accessing or manipulating a particular data set, this data set will usually be locked for other users to ensure a high data integrity. This means that the other users will experience an access delay, which depending on the specific situation can last from a few seconds to several hours. Such access delays are particularly disruptive in scenarios of the above type where follow-on data sets have to be created from an initial data set. The reason for this is that the access delays may additionally prevent a smooth transition to from one processing stage to another processing stage.
Although annoying, access delays and consecutive processing stage transition delays might be tolerated in scenarios that involve only a few collaborative users, a few processing stages and/or a small number of processes running in parallel. In such scenarios mutual communication between the few users, for example, by telephone or via e-mail can resolve potential conflicts and ensure a smooth and rapid transition from one processing stage to another. However, with increasing numbers of collaborative users, increasing numbers of parallel processes and/or increasing process stage complexity, such conventional conflict resolution mechanisms can no longer be employed.
Consequently, what is needed is efficient handling of associated data sets stored within one or more databases to enable automatic and standardized processing of large amounts of the associated data sets for accelerated creation of follow-on data sets.